


Bump

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Barry blushes and splutters, Clumsy Barry Allen, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: The Flash bumps into a building.  Officer Thawne is concerned.





	Bump

**Author's Note:**

> I briefly considered titling this "Baby Bump" cuz it was gonna be Eddie and Barry already in a relationship, and Eddie's baby was gonna bump into a building, but that didn't happen.
> 
> Written for day one of Flarrowverse Shipyard's Rarepair Week, with the day's prompted ship.

Eddie had just gotten the perp into the car when he heard a yelp. He dashed towards it, recognizing it as the warbled voice of the Flash. Eddie found him sprawled across the sidewalk.

“Are you okay?”

“Yep, I just…” he struggled to his feet.

Eddie helped him up. Watching him struggle to his feet was like watching somebody drown.

“Bumped into a building...” he sighed, “again.”

“Want me to kiss it better?” Eddie asked, eliciting a splutter from the Flash and a flush that crawled out from under the cowl. “Or a ride back to your team? You probably shouldn’t be running with a concussion.”

“I don’t have a concussion, I hit my hip.”

“Oh,” it was Eddie’s turn to blush. Not as vibrantly as the Flash… he hoped. “Sorry. I used to play football, so head injuries are extra concerning.”

“That makes sense. Thank you,” the Flash smiled, then he readied himself to dash off again. “See you around?”

“See you around,” Eddie smiled back. He wasn’t sure what the Flash was doing after this, but Eddie had a perp to process. With a smile on his face that creeped out the perp, Eddie returned to the squad car and drove off to CCPD.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering making this a 5 or 3 times Barry bumps/runs into something + 1 fic. Let me know if that's something y'all are interested in too; but even if you aren't, thanks for taking time to read this. Enjoy what you do here and everywhere :)


End file.
